


it's okay.

by onenightjoanly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightjoanly/pseuds/onenightjoanly
Summary: Virgil was a father of three boys, Remy, Roman, and Patton, and he figured holidays would be a big deal.He had underestimated his boys’ love for Halloween, however.





	it's okay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalwaysthevillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/gifts).



> warnings: some implied anxiety, food mention, party mention, mention of a minor character death, and I believe that’s it? let me know if I missed something.
> 
> enjoy, xoxo,, red <33

Virgil was a father of three boys, Remy, Roman, and Patton, and he figured holidays would be a big deal.

He had underestimated his boys’ love for Halloween, however.

“But _Daddy!_ I wanna get the ow’fi with the swoooord!”

“Roman, you can’t, you’re way too young to be Jason Voorhees, okay? Can you please try to find a different costume?” Virgil sighed

“Fiiiine!” the 4 year old huffed as he toddled over to the more appropriate costumes

“Dad, could I be..could I be a Koopa?” his 10 year old, Patton, shyly asked, “The costume is only $10 I..I can pay you back!”

“No need, Pat. You can be whatever you want-’

“So..I can be that Jason guy??” Roman shouted

“- _just nothing too scary._ ” Virgil finished, eyeing Roman who toddled back over to his family

“I’ll be a Koopa too!” Roman jumped

“I can be Bowser?” Remy, his 15 year old, suggested

“Great idea, Rem!” Patton beamed

“Daddy! Daddy! You could be P’incess Peesh when she’s on ‘er bike in Mawio Kawt! They ran out of Mawios, but they have this pink onesie fing.” Roman bounced next to Patton as he handed his father the costume.

“Eh, why not, right?” Virgil smiled as he took the four costumes to the register

**_Halloween; the office party, around 6pm._**

“Alright, Remy, you’re in charge. Patton, keep close to your brother. Here’s ten dollars, come back in a half hour and we’ll go get dinner..okay?”

“Mmmkay, and I know, no soda for Patton.” Remy smiled, “Are you keeping Roman?”

“Yeah, I’ll take him.” Virgil said as he took the sleepy four year old dressed as a Koopa Troopa into his arms

“Good luck.” Remy smirked as he walked off to the vending machines with his younger brother

“Virgil?”

Virgil turned around to find no one other than his boyfriend Logan Knight, dressed as Mario.

“Hey, Lo. How are you?” Virgil whispered as he bounced around in a small circle trying to bounce Roman to sleep

“Here,” Logan reached out a hand, “let’s take this somewhere not as loud.”

Virgil took Logan’s hand and looked over to Remy, who nodded and took his brother to the fountain, and the two adults walked into the break room

“So, I guess the boys’ mother couldn’t make it today?” Kai asked as he poured the two pumpkin coffees

“Oh uh..Regina died after Roman was born.” Virgil sighed as he sat down

“Oh, gosh, V I’m sor-”

“You didn’t know, it’s alright, Kai-”

“Beautiful! Mario, Peach, and their little Koopa!” Virgil’s co-worker Valerie walked into the break room, “You two are _so_ getting my vote for best couples costume.”

“Oh uh-”

“Thank you, Valerie.” Logan smiled as Valerie walked out with Kai

“Dad?” Remy walked in

“Huh? Yeah?” Virgil turned around

“Is Doctor Knight coming to dinner with us?” Remy asked, a slight tease in his voice

“Oooh please please _please??_ ” Patton giggled

“I mean, it’d be nice to get to know your boyfriend.” Remy smirked

“How’d you-”

“You talk about him a _lot_ , we see the way your eyes light up when you walk past his office building, plus, you cut trick or treating early so you could make it here on time.” Remy crossed his arms

“Dad, you didn’t have to hide it from us, Mom died four years ago, it’s okay that you’ve moved on.” Patton said softly, “Plus we aren’t stupid, you don’t go to movies by yourself…and we see his car pull up every Saturday when you go ‘bowling’."

“It..it’s okay? You guys don’t mind?” Virgil asked quietly

“ _Yes._ ” Remy and Patton said in sync

“We like Doctor Knight! He gives awesome star facts.” Patton smiled

“Tha..thank you, Patton.” Logan smiled softly

“He’s right, Doctor K, you’re pretty cool.” Remy added

“Well I like you boys too-”

“Daddy..? I’m hungwy..” Roman interrupted as he woke up

“Yeah, come on, let’s go get some dinner.” Remy smiled

“You wanna come with..?” Virgil stood and offered a hand to Logan

“Oh, uh..sure..yeah sure.” Logan smiled

“So…are you guys gonna get married?”

_“Pat-”_


End file.
